Optical lithography systems are commonly used for fabrication, for example, devices. The resolving power of such systems is proportional to the exposure wavelength. Thus, shorter wavelengths can improve resolution in fabrication. Extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL) uses electromagnetic radiation at extreme ultraviolet (EUV) wavelengths (approximately 120 nanometers to 0.1 nanometers). Accordingly, photons at these wavelengths have energies in the range of approximately 10 electron volts (eV) to 12.4 keV (corresponding to 124 nm and 0.1 nm, respectively). Extreme ultraviolet wavelengths may be generated artificially by devices such as plasma and synchrotron light sources. Using EUV wavelengths for lithography has potential advantages of reducing feature sizes in devices such as semiconductor chips as well as in other applications such as polymer electronics, solar cells, biotech, medical technologies. At EUV wavelengths, the materials used to form the components of the lithography system, for example mirrors, lenses, photoresist, etc. become important. Most materials, however, have a high absorption rate for radiation at EUV wavelengths. Higher absorption in these materials at the EUV wavelengths decreases the performance of EUV lithography systems. For example, EUV lithography systems may need a higher power source to overcome this absorption.